


The Red Label

by RacheyRagdoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacheyRagdoll/pseuds/RacheyRagdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot. The Winchesters send Castiel out grocery shopping, but what will happen when Castiel picks up a magazine aimed at teenage girls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Label

**Author's Note:**

> I'm somewhat new to this whole fanfiction thing so please leave comments telling me what you think

Castiel entered the grocery store, nervously looking round him. This was the first time that the Winchesters had sent him out on his own to buy something, and he wasn't entirely familiar with the process. Dean usually just used the self service, but Castiel had never paid much attention to what Dean was doing, which meant that he had no idea how these machines worked. He glanced back down at the grocery list that Sam had handed him. It was a simple enough list, with all the basic requirements such as milk, coffee, bottled water and various types of fruit and vegetables.

Castiel squinted at the last item on the list which was written in Deans untidy scrawl rather than Sams neat handwriting. He gazed at the words, unable to decipher them. He sighed, heading towards the fridges where the milk was kept, and stopped in his tracks. The fridges held various milk bottles, all of different sizes and with different coloured labels. There also seemed to be flavoured milk such as chocolate and strawberry. Sam had not informed him of this. The list simply read "Milk." How was Castiel to know what colour and what size they wanted? There was only one way that he would be able to solve this problem.

"Dammit Cas how difficult is it to pick up a couple of things?" Dean complained down the phone.

"Dean the milk is different colours you did not inform me which one you preferred." Dean groaned, laying his head against the desk.

"Just get the whole milk Cas."

"Which one is that?" Castiel asked, squinting at the various bottles.

"The red one. Do you think you can manage to get everything else without calling me every five minutes?"

"I think so. Dean one last thi-," Castiel listened to the dial tone, realizing that Dean had hung up on him before he had time to ask about the mysterious item at the bottom of the list. Castiel sighed, putting away his phone and going back to his task of picking out the milk. He looked through the fridge, finally deciding on a large bottle of strawberry flavoured milk. Dean had said the red one, so this had to be the right one. Castiel smiled, putting it down carefully into his shopping cart.

He quickly moved to the fruit and vegetable part of the store. He wasn't entirely familiar with everything, but the majority of the items were clearly labelled. Castiel happily crossed off the items on his list. He picked up some water bottles and then headed for the coffee. He gazed in confusion at the selection of coffee. Why couldn't the Winchesters be more specific? He didn't want to have to call Dean again so he picked up the first jar he could find and headed for the checkout. The last item on the list was still bugging him. What if it was really important and Dean would be upset at him for not getting it? Castiel stopped next to the checkout where a various assortment of magazines was on display. He had often seen Dean looking through these. Maybe this is what Dean wanted?

Hel picked up a brightly coloured magazine with a girl on the cover. The magazines that Dean looked at often had girls on the cover, so he was sure that Dean would like it. He smiled to himself as he added it to the cart and went to the checkout lady. Self checkout could wait until a different day.

"Cas what the hell? Why did you get strawberry milk? Where is the pie?" Dean looked at Castiel in frustration. He had given him a simple task and he had got most of it wrong.

"You told me to get the red milk Dean so I did."

"I meant the milk with the red label Cas," Dean sighed in exasperation, sinking into a chair.

"Cas this is decaf" Sam said, frowning at the jar of coffee.

"Where is the pie Cas?" Dean asked again, waiting for an explanation.

"You didn't ask for pie Dean," Castiel explained, frowning at Dean.

"I wrote it on the bottom of the damned list," Dean complained.

"I couldn't read it Dean. I got you this instead though," Castiel revealed the magazine to Dean. Surely this would make up for the lack of pie.

"Cas what the hell is that?" Dean asked, grabbing the magazine from Castiel. "What would I want with a magazine for teenage girls?"

"I've seen you looking at them before I thought-"

"I look at porn magazines Cas I don't need tips on how to flirt or how to kiss."

"They have that in here?" Castiel asked, perking up and attempting to take the magazine back.

"I don't know probably," Dean replied, letting Castiel take the magazine. "Me and Sam need to go pick up real milk and coffee so you just stay here until we get back got it?"

"Ok Dean," Castiel agreed, opening the magazine and starting to flick through the glossy pages.

Castiel absorbed himself in the task of reading the magazine. Dean had been right, there were various tips on how to flirt and kiss. He smiled, wondering if any of this would work on Dean. He had seen Dean flirt before, but had never actually tried it himself. Maybe if he followed these tips Dean would notice him more. He read through a few of them, making mental notes on the ones he liked best so that he could use them on Dean once he had got back.

"Hello Dean," Castiel smiled as Dean entered the room. "Would you like me to assist you in carrying your shopping?"

"No thanks Cas I've got it," Dean replied, heading to the kitchen with the groceries. Castiel followed, bumping into Dean and almost making him drop the milk.

"Dammit Cas watch where you're going," Dean grumbled.

"I'm sorry I become a total klutz around cute guys," Castiel quoted from the magazine word for word.

"You w-what," Dean stuttered, looking at Castiel in surprise. Castiel moved closer to Dean, keeping eye contact with him and letting a faint smile play across his lips."Cas what are you doing?" Dean asked, clearly thinking that Castiel was losing his mind.

"Dean your eyes are as blue as sapphires."

"My eyes are green Cas what is wrong with you?" Dean questioned, backing away from Castiel slightly.

"Shh don't speak," Castiel whispered, putting a finger to Deans lips. He took the milk out of Deans hands and set it down before pushing him against the counter, kissing him forcefully. Dean gasped, pushing slightly at Castiels shoulders but finally succumbing to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Castiels neck and pulling him closer. Castiel pulled away suddenly, breaking the kiss and fluttering his eyelashes against Deans cheek.

"Cas what the hell are you doing?" Dean asked, confused and disappointed that the kiss had ended so abruptly.

"Why isn't this working?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Why isn't what working?"

"The magazine," Castiel explained, pulling it out to show it to Dean. "It said if I followed the tips you would be more interested in me."

"Is that what this is all about?" Dean laughed. "You're following tips from a teenage girls magazine to try to get me interested in you?"

"I thought it would work," Castiel sighed, throwing down the magazine.

"Cas you don't need some stupid magazine to make me interested in you," Dean sighed, pulling Castiel closer and kissing him gently. "I've always been interested in you."

"Thank you Dean I am also interested."

"I can see that, come on I'll take you out to show you how interested I am."

"The magazine said that was a date. Are we going on a date Dean?" Castiel asked, grabbing hold of Deans hand.

"Yes Cas we are going on a date," Dean smiled, leading the angel out the door.


End file.
